Ultimate Harry Potter
by Jesusrocks
Summary: After years of always being yelled at for things Harry Potter couldn't control he finds out he belongs to another race. Joining others from around the world, Harry discovers his past, present, and a destiny he would never have imagined. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

This was a challenge set over in Portkey. The link is in my profile but here's the text from the challenge"

* * *

As comic book fans know Marvel has had several revamps of their classic stories, which are entitled 'Ultimate' Spider-Man, X-men, Iron Man etcetera. Basically it's a new take on the original series, with a few notable changes. I'm suggesting the same thing with HP. However I don't want the entire seven years in twenty chapter fics for each. A good way to do it would be set each story within a few days and cut out the fluff, each being five to ten chapters.

The two biggest changes I want to see is one: the romance, obviously. And two: the way magic is done.

Lets face it we are at Portkey so the main pairing should be H/Hr with a helping of R/L.

And as a few of you might know I am not a fan of the magic in cannon, it feels… overpowered. What I would suggest is one of two scenarios: more grounded types of magic, which work more with natural laws.

So that means no flying cars/brooms or re-growing bones after making them completely making them disappear, or even transfiguration, no turning a tree branch into a sword. If instantaneous travel is a must, make it that they have to cross into a slightly different dimension where distance/time is relative.

In this type have the characters specialize in one branch of magic. If Harry specializes in battle magic that makes thing explode make him more impudent in the more delicate things like charming items.

The other type of magic I'd suggest is powers. Give each character a power, mind control, Pyrokinese, electrokinese… notice I said A power, not a myriad of powers.

As for the actual school part, I'd suggest making it on a island and the characters being from all around the world. Maybe Hogwarts is actually Atlantis, or Avalon, and is hidden away from the world.

I ether cases make it so that there are only a couple hundred magic users in the world so it's not like there's a entire world hidden from the muggles.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vernon yelled at his nephew. When he went outside to get the paper this morning the lush green grass he had worked so hard on had disappeared. All that was left was dirt.

"I don't know!" the boy had yelled at him but that made Vernon even more furious.

"Of course you know! You caused it!" he yelled back. Confusion crossed the boy's face so Vernon grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the front lawn, "You worked on the yard yesterday and today there's no grass! You did this!"

"I didn't do it! I put the fertilizer on like you asked me to! I don't know how this happened!" the boy tried to reason with his uncle but it did no good.

"Go to your cupboard!" Vernon choked out as heat flooded his face. He saw his nephew run back into the house before he took his anger out on the dirt lawn.

"What are you doing?" his wife's shrill voice rang out and he stopped his tirade long enough to see the dust storm he had produced from kicking the lawn.

"He did this and he's denying it," Vernon hissed after the dust had settled, "I sent him to his cupboard."

"He did this?" Petunia whispered in fright. She took in the lawn and saw that everything was dirt; he had killed everything growing in their lawn.

"Of course he did. Who else would? I'm going to take a shower," Vernon told her as he walked in the house. Petunia stood outside for a few more minutes, debating whether to tell her husband about the letter Harry had received earlier that day. Entering the house she decided to tell him after dinner.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Vernon, can we talk?" Petunia asked as they retired to the living room as Harry cleaned up after dinner.

"Of course," he replied as he sat in his chair and looked at her.

"This arrived today," she said tentatively as she pulled Harry's letter out of her pocket, "It's from them," Vernon went white, "What should we do?"

"We'll ignore them. If they see we won't let him go to that blasted place they'll leave us alone," Vernon whispered gruffly.

"They won't leave him alone. Trust me," Petunia said forcefully and Vernon was taken aback.

"When we agreed to take the boy in we said we would put a stop to all this foolishness," Vernon began but Petunia held her hand up to stop him.

"We tried to take the magic out of him but can't. This proves it," she said holding the letter up, "We need to tell him."

"We can't. We said we wouldn't," Vernon argued.

"We have to or else they will show up and take him. Think of the neighbors Vernon, think of what they would see if _they_ arrived," Petunia reasoned and Vernon glared at the fireplace for a few minutes, thinking of anything else he could do to prevent Harry from going to that place.

"You're right," Vernon conceded as he shook his head, "But once he finds out he can't live here anymore. He's not welcome," he said as he picked up his paper and flourished it open ending the discussion but he was so distracted he didn't realize it was upside down.

"Harry, can you come here for a minute?" he heard his wife call and soon Harry came scurrying into the room, the dish towel draped over his shoulder. Once again Vernon folded the paper and looked at the mousy boy in front of him.

"What's this about?" Harry asked, fear written on his face. Silently Petunia gave Harry the letter but instead of opening it he twirled it in his hands and confusion took over, "What's this?"

"This arrived for you today," Petunia said but Harry looked even more confused.

"Just open it boy," Vernon said, he took both by surprise. Harry opened the letter and as he read his eyes got wider and wider.

"Is this for real?" Harry said and Petunia nodded, "I'm being picked up at 11:00 tonight?" Vernon jerked at that.

"What?" he said as he ripped the letter from Harry's hand and read it for himself.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the S.O.A.R program!_

_We will pick you up at 11:00 o'clock on the night of August 25__th__. Please be prepared and waiting at the end of your driveway. We are looking forward to seeing you!_

_Sincerely,  
Headmaster Dumbledore_

"So I'm going?" Harry questioned and Vernon nodded, "What is it?"

"Your parents put in your application before they died and you've been accepted. It's a school," Petunia told her nephew, "They're picking you up tonight."

"Is this a joke?" Harry said and Vernon shook his head.

"You'll be living there from now on so pack your stuff," Vernon told Harry and Harry raced out of the room and within 10 minutes all of his stuff was packed and he was waiting at the end of the driveway.

For the 4th time in ten minutes Vernon peeked though the curtains at his nephew who was sitting on the driveway with his backpack in his lap.

"Are you sure he won't be coming back?" he asked again and Petunia sighed.

"Lily was gone for 4 years, I'm sure it's still the same," Petunia said as she flipped a page in her book.

"As long as he's gone. I don't want one of them living with us," Vernon said as he settled in his chair for the last time that night.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter waited outside his aunt and uncle's house and looked at his watch again; he only had ten more minutes! He started shaking he was so excited, it wasn't that the Dursley's treated him horribly; they had just never treated him like family. So lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the van that pulled up in front of the house and the giant that emerged from the vehicle.

"Are you going to sit there all night or do you want to go?" the giant asked, snapping Harry out of his trance. Silently, Harry loaded his bags in the trunk and joined a red-headed boy and a bushy-haired girl.

"You all are from Surrey so that's it on my list," the giant seemed to say to himself as he put the van in gear and headed down the road, "We'll arrive at the crossing by morning so if you all would like to get some sleep there are pillows and blankets under your seats."

"I can't believe I was accepted! What about you? I'm Ron Weasley," the red-head said, offering Harry his hand. Harry took it.

"I didn't know about it until my aunt and uncle gave me my letter. I'm Harry Potter," at the mention of his name both children stopped and stared.

"You're Harry Potter?" Ron said reverently and Harry cautiously nodded, "I always heard you were my age but I didn't think you would have to go to Avalon!"

"Avalon?" Harry asked, "We're going to S.O.A.R, it's an educational program," but Ron shook his head.

"To avoid detection from humans they call the school S.O.A.R," the girl said, "My name is Hermione Granger," she said as she shook Harry's hand.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"You don't know about Avalon? Your parents went there," Hermione said and Harry's head spun.

"Okay, I'm really confused. Is this some joke?" he hadn't known his family to go this far for a joke but there was always a first for something.

"You don't know anything?" Ron said slowly. Harry turned to the giant driving but he seemed preoccupied with maps so he turned back to Ron and Hermione before shaking his head.

"You're Harry Potter!" Ron said, "You're parents are James and Lily Potter! They helped defeat Voldemort! Does any of this sound familiar?" Ron asked but Harry continued to shake his head.

"Before you kill the poor boy out of frustration, Harry read this," Hermione said to Ron as she handed Harry a stack of books, "These tell your story and have information the world you're about to enter.

"Avalon is the school where the Powers go. Powers are people who aren't human, like I have the power of telekinesis and Ron can heal. You're parents were two of the most powerful elementals so you're probably an elemental but once we arrive in Avalon Dumbledore will test each student to find out what power they have.

"You're so famous because of your parents. They died in the final war between Voldemort and Dumbledore, killed by Voldemort himself. No one knew where you went to, the school tried to keep it as quiet as possible until your return. James and Lily had these children but only you disappeared. For years…" Hermione said but Harry held up his hand.

"Wait. _Children_? I have siblings?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, you don't know about Matthew and Kelsey?" Ron asked and for the hundredth time that night Harry shook his head.

"They're at Avalon. We don't know why Dumbledore decided to hide you and keep Matthew and Kelsey with him but you'll meet them when we arrive," Hermione told him.

"You keep saying Avalon, do mean Avalon like the lost paradise or is it a town?" Harry asked.

"The lost paradise, only those with Power running through their veins can enter…at least that's what it says over the entrance. Are you okay? You look pale," Hermione asked as Harry leaned his head against the headrest.

"I just need a moment to process. I just thought I was going away to a special educational program and I find out that I have powers," Harry said weakly.

"Actually you have one power. Only a handful of people have two powers," Ron said but Hermione hit him with a pillow.

"So who are you?" Harry asked the driver.

"Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the grounds keeper and one of the drivers for Avalon. You can call me Hagrid," he said, "You lot might want to go to sleep. We're about 5 hours away from the crossing and the journey is a bit tiring."

Harry nodded but for several more hours the three continued to talk. Harry learned that Hermione and Ron had been best friends since they were 4 and their parents helped fight in the war along with his parents. He learned more about his family and about Avalon, from the creatures there to the housing itself, they were both experts. Before dawn Harry laid his head against the window and was asleep before Ron could ask any more questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I really hate this chapter. I couldn't figure out how to bring a new idea about. I've been working on this for a few weeks so hopefully you all don't judge the rest of this story solely on this chapter. I know it's weird but it will get better. I promise. I'll have my other stories updated ASAP.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your reviews! This might clear up some questions.

On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Slow down!" Matthew called after his sister who was racing ahead of him. They had been summoned to Dumbledore's office; all the note had said was '_It's time_'. He watched as Kelsey flew over lingering students and professors if they happened to get in her way as she flew down the dark hallway.

"What's the hurry?" George yelled after her after he ducked as she flew over him. Matthew caught up with his friend and stopped long enough to make sure he was okay.

"Dumbledore summoned us. I'll talk with you later!" Matthew told his friend and once again he was trying to repair the path of disheveled students and worried professors his sister was leaving in her wake. He tried to apologize to as many as he could but truth be told, he was as excited as his sister.

They always knew about Harry, how they had another brother that was kept in hiding. They had never figured out why Dumbledore had kept them apart but if what they knew about their brother was correct; Harry was 11 and it was time for him to come to Avalon.

"What kept you?" Kelsey asked him as he came around the corner. She was leaning against the entrance to Dumbledore's office, looking as if she had waiting quite a while but the blush in her cheeks and her heaving breathing gave her away.

"Someone had to make sure the people you ran into were okay," Matthew replied as he straightened his tunic. Kelsey rolled her eyes.

"I didn't run into anyone. Honestly, you think I have no control over my power!" she said as she threw her hands in the air.

"You are 7, I have reason to worry," Matthew finished the conversation but not before Kelsey sighed in exasperation. Matthew turned and knocked on the heavy-wooden door which opened a minute later.

"Grandfather!" Kelsey cried as she threw herself at the older man.

"Oh! I see you received my note!" Dumbledore said cheerfully as he took Matthew in a hug.

"Yes Grandfather, you just said…" Matthew started as he pulled the wrinkled note out of his pants pocket.

"'_It's time_'. Yes, I figured that would hasten your arrival," Dumbledore finished for him as he sat on his desk and motioned for the children to take a seat. Both sat immediately but Kelsey was practically jumping up and down.

"He's coming isn't he?" she blurted out before Dumbledore could say anything.

"Kelsey!" Matthew began to reprimand her but Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him, "I'm sorry Grandfather," Matthew apologized but Dumbledore laughed.

"It's alright! She's excited to see Harry, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked Kelsey and she nodded in time with her bouncing. This caught Matthew's attention.

"He really is coming?" Matthew asked uncertainly. Dumbledore nodded.

"He's coming tomorrow. I want to talk with you about what this means," Dumbledore told them and for the first time since entering the office, Kelsey sat still.

"What all does he know?" Matthew asked in a whisper, "Does he know about us?" It hurt to think that his brother didn't know about himself and Kelsey.

"I put him under the charge of your aunt and uncle, your mother's sister and her husband," Dumbledore clarified, "They should have told him everything as he grew but my sources tell me he doesn't know as much as we'd like," Dumbledore sighed.

"But he is coming? Hagrid picked him up?" Kelsey asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"He is on his way here. He is riding with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," that made Matthew smile. His brother was traveling with his best friend's brother. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he saw Matthew's smile, "I thought you might like that. When he arrives I don't know what he'll believe. I'm sure Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger have told him most of what he needs to know but I need you two to promise me you won't crowd him. Am I understood?" Dumbledore asked, specifically looking at Kelsey. Matthew smirked at that.

"Yes Grandfather," Kelsey whispered under Dumbledore's stare.

"I will to keep her in line Grandfather, and I give you my promise also," Matthew told him and Dumbledore nodded.

"That is all I have to tell you although I do have to comment on you're display of power Kelsey," Dumbledore said and Kelsey smiled.

"I'm getting better everyday Grandfather, maybe one day I'll be as good as Matthew," she said, smugly looking at her brother but Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I have 4 years of practice on you," Matthew reminded her but she just kept smiling.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Dumbledore interjected as he stood. Both Matthew and Kelsey followed suite, "It's late. It's time for you two to go to bed," he said as he hugged both.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Kelsey asked as her and Matthew were leaving.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this reunion for anything," Dumbledore reassured her as he bid them both good night.

Outside of the castle walls, Matthew and Kelsey walked through the path in the woods leading to the dormitories.

"Aren't you excited?" Kelsey asked as she danced along in the moonlight, "After all these years we finally get to meet him!"

"Of course I'm excited, I can just contain it a little better than you can," he said as he watched her progress up and down the lane.

"I wonder what he looks like. Does he look like mum or dad?" she asked, looking at Matthew.

"I don't know, I'm sure a mixture," he answered and that seemed to appease Kelsey enough as she continued her dancing, her jet black hair shining in the moonlight. They emerged from the woods several minutes later and started down the hill that led to the small village where the dormitories were. It had always reminded Matthew of the paintings humans made to capture quietness and peacefulness.

"You're finally back, what did Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked from the kitchen as Matthew and Kelsey walked through the front door.

"He's coming!" Kelsey yelled as she ran from the living room to the kitchen where Sirius caught her in a hug and spun her around. Matthew came over and gave his Godfather a hug before confirming the news.

"He's arriving tomorrow," Matthew said as Sirius set Kelsey down.

"I have my hands full enough with you two, I get a third one? What am I going to do with all of you?" Sirius joked.

"You'll love us," Kelsey said, yawning. Sirius took the cue.

"Of course I'll love you but it's late and way past your bedtime. To bed missy," Sirius said as he pointed upstairs.

"Alright," Kelsey resigned as she walked up the stairs. Sirius served Matthew a steaming cup of tea and took one himself before sitting across from him at the table.

"So Harry is coming?" Sirius asked and Matthew nodded as he took a sip of the hot liquid.

"That's going to be interesting. Is he living with us?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure. Grandfather never said. I'm sure he will after a while but he's never known us, I'm sure he needs some time to adjust," Matthew answered and Sirius smiled.

"You are so much like your mother, so even tempered and thoughtful," Sirius told the young man across from him.

"Why did they hide him Sirius? Why did they take him away from his family?" Matthew asked the one question that had been churning in him stomach ever since the note arrived.

"Dumbledore has his reasons. He's a lot wiser than we think he is," Sirius said but Matthew shook his head.

"It just doesn't make sense. I just…I don't know. I think I'm just really tired," Matthew finally answered as he drained his cup of tea, "I'm heading to bed."

"Good night and don't worry. The one thing I am positive of is Dumbledore had a reason to send Harry away. We don't know it now but maybe when the three of you are together you can ask him. If he loves you, he'll tell you," Sirius told his godson as Matthew gave Sirius a hug good night and climbed up the stairs.

"Good night!" Kelsey called from her room and Matthew chuckled. He loved his little sister and he wondered, as he got ready for bed, if Harry could ever accept them as his own siblings. Dumbledore had told them that he was living with a cousin around the same age, maybe they had forged a brother bond and Harry didn't want to have a relationship with himself or Kelsey. Maybe their aunt and uncle never told him about Avalon because they loved him so much they didn't want to see him go. Each new possibility dug a deeper hole in Matthew's heart as he climbed into bed.

"Tomorrow," he whispered to no one in particular and soon fell into an uneasy sleep as a young boy with no face turned his back on a stunned Matthew and a weeping Kelsey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aright everyone! Tell me what you think!

FYI: I wrote this in under two hours, I really wanted to give you a new update so I'm sorry if anything is misspelled or wrong.

If you see the name 'Michael' I meant 'Matthew'. I'm writing another story and have been thinking and typing 'Michael' for so long it might have slipped in here.

New chapters should be posted soon for all my stories!


	3. Author's Note NOT AN UPDATE

Hello all!

First and foremost, I am not dead. I know, shocking. I think the sentiment of 'you've been gone forever' is true; I have but I'm fixing that.

Just to forewarn you; I won't be updating any of the stories I have published until around February, I'm doing a total overhaul on them. I think Sex Games is staying pretty much the same (maybe a few minor changes) and Somewhere In Time is staying the same. As for everything else that isn't bolted down and completed, it's getting changed.

There's a whole, long, sob story associate with why I haven't been writing (at the end of this if you really want to know) but I'm writing again. That's the important thing.

If you like the show NCIS, I have a new story that is in the process of being beta'ed entitled The Meaning of Family. It's based off a YouTube video by Ziver92x "NCIS AU (Tiva+Carson)", the link if you want to check it out: [http : / / www. youtube .com/watch?v=m5tzQ_PrKx0]. Take the spaces out and you'll be sent to the video.

Next in the queue are Sex Games and then Dudley Goes to Hogwarts. In between getting those written, beta'ed and published I'll be posting a few one-shots I've written in the NCIS fandom (sorry guys, it's my new obsession).

If you've stuck with me through—what is this, my second or third hiatus? Thank you and your patience will be rewarded. Anywho, I really am back (you've said that before! I know) and I'm going to be publishing soon (promises, promises).

If you have any ideas as to punish me for my time away or just want to complain about your day because I haven't updated I will read and respond to any review/pm/email I get because you guys deserve it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**SOB STORY**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you really want to know what happened, it's kind of sad. When I was 11 or 12, I started getting into fanfiction (mostly Sue Thomas F.) and I found this site. I really liked the different stories and 'what if' scenarios that people came up with. Maybe I was too young or maybe she didn't understand but my mom told me "that crap is written by people who can't write and don't have a life". At 12 I'm still impressionable and I took my mom's words to heart: it hurt that something I really liked she thought so little of.

A few years pass and I realize I really like to write and I'm fairly good at it (A's in English make you think that) so I start writing a few stories of my own after I get a computer of my own. If any of you remember my original stories, those are the one's I'm talking about. I've since deleted the Pirates story (I'll repost it eventually if I get around to it) but Dudley Goes to Hogwarts stayed.

I really liked writing but my mom's words resonated in me and it made me feel like I was disappointing her without her knowledge. I also felt that I was distancing myself from God (I'm Christian if you can't tell by the username) because I believed I was disobeying my mom. That was the reason for my first break. I think it was a little less than a year later when I realized writing was a way to escape and relax so I picked up my stories again, re-wrote them (because they were really bad), and started publishing.

I was already reading Harry Potter and then I found Twilight and read that too. My mom was not happy with how much fantasy I was reading and we started arguing about pretty much everything. I'm already interested in the spiritual world and it fascinates me to study; I've already had an encounter with an angel (which might be the reason I'm so fascinated). I swear I saw a demon one night and it scared me out of my wits. That was the final straw for my mom and she demanded I hand over all my Harry Potter and Twilight books, movies, posters, everything.

Skip ahead to about a year ago, I started seeing a counselor (go ahead and laugh but it's because of her that I'm able to write without feeling guilty). I told her what my mom said and how it's effected me; she said my mom had no right to say that. I don't believe in magic, vampires, or werewolves but my mom swears I was about a step away from joining a coven and dancing in the moonlight. The counselor said if it makes me happy and isn't damaging my relationships, I should write.

I was still hesitant because I was sure my mom would find out; I wrote a little but not much. One day I saw that video by Ziver92x and the idea for a story came to me so I wrote. Since then, I can't seem to stop writing. I'm writing my own original stories as well as completing my stories from Harry Potter, Twilight, and NCIS. That video broke the dam and I've been writing ever since.

That's about it, that's my story. Because of a few words my mom told me about 10 years ago, I haven't been true to myself and sometimes parents are wrong (it's taken a year of counseling and more money than I want to think about to say/write those words). If any of you feel the same way, like your parents don't approve of something that makes you happy (like writing or drawing, whether it be something artistic or mechanical, like puzzles or fixing cars; whatever) I can relate and I'm truly sorry you have to hide a part of you from people who love you.

If you want to tell me what your parents have done/are doing, feel free. You might help someone else realize a truth that they need to hear or let others know they're not alone. In addition, I promise I'll write you back. If you read this, thanks, and if you stuck with me through all these years, double thanks (thanks thanks :) ).


End file.
